


A Question of Fate

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Classic Sonic Dimension, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. The Classic versions of Team Sonic and Doctor Eggman contemplate of events that may yet come to their world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Question of Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[QF]**

**A Question of Fate**

**[QF]**

**Altar of the Emeralds, Angel Island, Planet Earth, The Classic Dimension**

Upon the Death Egg's destruction at last, Sonic the Hedgehog, his younger fox friend, Miles "Tails" Prower, and their newest ally who served as the Guardian of Angel Island, Knuckles the Echidna, met up at the ruin of a shrine where the Master Emerald was kept and protected on the floating landmass itself. Although, Sonic admitted to Tails that they did not start on Knuckles' good side and that it might have been a bit premature to meet up so soon, he nonetheless wanted to see how things would play out. The Time Eater Incident they went through where they encountered an older and friendlier version of Knuckles among many other so called friends the two heroes had yet to meet was still in his thoughts ever since the pair set foot on Angel Island.

Upon seeing Knuckles, the Echidna looked grateful to Sonic and Tails for their prior aid in dealing with Doctor Eggman, but at the same time, looked skeptical why they were still on Angel Island.

'Territorial, much?' Sonic rhetorically thought to himself before vocally saying. "Hey, Knuckles. Sorry to bother you, but Tails and I kind of wanted to talk to you before we ship out of here."

Crossing his arms in a display of caution, Knuckles responded. "Is this about how you guys and Doctor Eggman apparently know me, even though I hadn't met you three before you all came to my island recently?"

"Well, yeah." Tails meekly answered and then added. "It's kind of complicated to explain, but the short story is that it's time travel-related."

Momentarily confused, Knuckles quickly showed a doubtful look with a raised eye and said with sarcasm. "Oh, really? You're saying you met my future self, or something?"

Showing the palms of his hands with a sheepish smile, Sonic replied. "He, well, you actually came to my birthday party at the exact time Tails here and I sent to." Scratching the back of his head unsurely, he added. "In the future, I mean." He then looked to Tails confused. "Or what was supposed to be the future, right, Tails?"

Seeing Knuckles looking more and more unconvinced, Tails tried to explain. "My own future self explained that when his Eggman tried to cosmically alter time in his favor, it resulted in history being split in two: the source world where our counterparts lived their lives not going through that experience in their younger days and our world where we actually have knowledge of the future to a degree."

Sonic shrugged. "If nothing else, it prevents a reality-ending paradox, even if the excuse itself sounds a bit too easy for justifying it for my taste."

Knuckles still was not swayed by Sonic and Tails' words as his facial expression indicated yet asked for the sake of argument. "Let's say I choose to believe you, where's your evidence of all this?"

Before Sonic and Tails could respond to that, the three heroes heard a loud, electronic guffaw from nearby as Knuckles took out a communication device with Eggman's stylized logo on it and grimaced as the mad scientist on the other line calmed down in order to insert his own words in the conversation. "Oh, your new friends aren't lying, Knuckles. To top it off, I have inside information of events to come while I'm convinced the rest of you are all grasping in the dark."

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the communicator as he retorted. "Oh, yeah, yoke-breath? How do you figure that? Last I checked, you didn't even know who my future friends were when you and the Modern Eggman were working together."

Clearing his throat, Eggman replied with a smug tone that Sonic could just feel came with a wide grin, even if he could not see it. "That was before we used the Time Eater to battle you and your Modern self in your Super forms. After its unfortunate destruction, my counterpart and I were trapped in the ever timeless White Space for what felt like years to us, even though we were eventually sent back to our proper times and places in only a matter of moments from your perspective. In the meantime, the equally brilliant, if more addled, version of myself was kind enough to inform me of the exploits he undertook following the first Death Egg's launch to his discovery of the Time Eater at a great attention to detail that is to be expected of a Doctor Ivo Robotnik." He arrogantly laughed before asking. "Tell me, Sonic and Tails, did the two of you even talk with your own counterparts about events that may yet come, or did you waste such an opportunity entirely on a silly birthday party?"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that I couldn't talk during that whole mess while my future self could for whatever reason." Sonic could not help but say defensively.

Having followed along and coming to believe their story, Knuckles could not help but ask. "Why couldn't you talk, Sonic? That doesn't make sense."

Tails quickly explained. "My other self and I figured that the Time Eater being used on our Sonic first caused him to lose his voice in the other dimension."

"In any event, my point still stands!" Eggman barked in annoyance. "Regardless of the fact that our past and their future are now literal, separate dimensions apart, it's undeniable that we are bound to experience a good portion of the events and even dangers our counterparts experienced! The fact that we just visited Angel Island and met Knuckles at the exact time "we" did in the other world is just one example of things expected to come our way!"

"What are you getting at, Doctor?" Tails asked with a frown.

Sighing exasperatedly, Eggman replied. "Among the many doomsdays my counterpart told me about, was an alien invasion that will inevitably occur in our world as it did in his."

"Did he say, "alien invasion", guys?" Knuckles asked a similarly shocked Sonic and Tails.

From the communicator, Eggman chuckled sinisterly. "And that is just one example, my dear foes. There is also our world's ancient history and very nature to consider as well, including the legacies of both my own family and your very Echidna ancestors, Knuckles." As Knuckles could not restrain a surprised gasp, Eggman chortled. "Face it, Sonic and friends! Like it, or not, I know things to come that will decide the fate of Earth's entire population! While I do admit that the Modern Eggman had his own part to play in causing some of the events to come, it ultimately does not matter! Because if it is not me, it will just be somebody else!"

As Eggman laughed loudly, Knuckles started to hold the communicator too tightly with his raw strength and gritted out. "Get to the point already!"

"Just look at the whole wide world around you!" Eggman exclaimed. "All the people on this planet will face a moment of impending doom that only I have the foreknowledge to prevent at most and maximize damage from at least! You all need me now more than ever! Which is why, Sonic, in order to save countless lives, especially the friends you value so dearly, you will stand aside and allow me to carry out my grand mission of uniting the Earth under my glorious empire!"

Turning to Sonic, Tails and Knuckles saw that the blue hedgehog wore a more serious face than usual who, after exhaling a breath, finally asked the doctor one question. "If you're saying that at least some of these threats are inevitable, then won't you ultimately turn out as crazy as your other self did in his world, or even worse?"

"What?!" Eggman stammered back in surprise as if he had not considered that line of thinking before. Fumbling with his words for only a while, he then finally exhaled a deep breath of his own and answered. "Well, Sonic, I suppose it's just a question of fate at the end. Goodbye for now."

The communicator then short-circuited and Knuckles, having a good enough idea of what was about to happen, threw it into the air where it then exploded. The three heroes stood at the Altar for half a minute before the Echidna then turned to Sonic and Tails. "For what it's worth, kids, I'm convinced I can think of the two of you as my first true allies."

Sonic showed an amused smirk. "Kids? I'm probably just a year younger than you, so I'm definitely not much of a kid compared to you."

"But I am?" Tails asked in disappointment but was quickly cheered up when Sonic rubbed his head laughing in a way that brought a small smile to Knuckles' face.

Forcing a more serious expression, however, the Echidna then said. "However, if Eggman was being genuinely truthful about events that may yet happen, I guess we should be ready for whatever comes our way, even if they don't exactly happen the way he was told it would've happened as."

Sharing his seriousness, Sonic nodded as he exhaled. "Yeah, I know."

Adopting a thoughtful expression, Tails said. "I guess only time will tell, no matter how short it is."

**[QF]**

**Thought about something like this not so long ago. I do not know if any of you know of the Transformers story of Binaltech, but if I could compare the existence of the Classic Sonic World to any other fandom world at this time, it would be the former, considering they have similar origins from time travel, and while it could be interesting to read a story where Classic Sonic becomes a villain, I am unsure if I want to see him turn into a total Superboy-Prime, or not, if any DC fans reading this know what I mean.**


End file.
